


Sleepy time

by al_coholica



Series: Little Rocker [5]
Category: Metallica
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hey im trash please read this, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, there are supposed to be more tags but fuck it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22045303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_coholica/pseuds/al_coholica
Summary: With Joel staying with Lars' mom while they do a concert, the two baby-faced parents ponder their lives.
Relationships: James Hetfield/Lars Ulrich
Series: Little Rocker [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1498580
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Sleepy time

Two sweat-stained bodies made their agonizingly slow way up to the house. They both leaned on one another for support, the same way they'd been doing for two years now. 

The cold certainly didn't help, as their heavy breaths could be seen in the crisp air, and the sweat, much to James' disliking, had started to freeze. Lars shivered and pulled his keys from his pocket, his tired arms and sore fingers yelling at him, 'hey, uh, could you not do that you smelly swine?!'

Both he and James let out collective, tired moans as the door shut. They both then tumbled to the nearby couch, James' ribs jabbed against a stuffed rabbit with a little squeaky toy inside of it. The toy cried out in agony as the singers weight was put onto it. 

"Ouch..." the blond muttered before ripping the stuffed beast from hell out from underneath him and pitching it somewhere across the room, "Son of bitch, that was not pleasant." 

"Giving birth to your child wasn't pleasant either." Lars joked flatly, smoothing a hand across James' back.

"Listening to you scream wasn't pleasant."

"I was bringing your big-headed kid into this world."

James snorted, burying his face into Lars' sweaty neck. 

"I'm gonna tell him you called him big-headed, then _I'll_ be the favorite parent once and for all." 

Lars kissed his temple and brought the hand from his back up to his untamed mass of wet hair. They stayed like that, in the small, empty house, quietly letting the exhaustion get to the both of them. Ever since Joel had been born, concerts and sleep schedules _did not_ work hand in hand.

They'd be beat from a concert, come home, only to be beat once more by parenthood. It was hard, very, very, very hard, so hard it got to the point where James could recall himself drinking _coffee._

Metal maniacs don't drink coffee, they drink beer and do coke off the floor. Then again, they weren't fathers, and he was. 

Lars wasn't that better off either, not only was he actually getting them gigs, he was planning meals, shopping, taking care of Joel, taking care of _James_ , drumming, helping write songs, cleaning, and making sure their bitch of a neighbor Barbara wasn't looking through their mail again.

James would happily take care of Barbara, but last time he tried, he about got hit with a shovel then proceeded to be held back by his small husband and spit a strings of threats and curses at the old lady. Ah, the pleasures of neighbors. 

"This is weird," The drummer spoke up softly, threading his fingers through the smelly hair, "I keep waiting for him to cry, I keeping waiting to go back there and feed him, or change him. Now it's just..." he sighed, rather sadly, "Silence."

"Eh," shrugged James, looking up at his small drummer with tired eyes, "Silence is good sometimes." He grinned. Lars couldn't help but give a small grin back before kissing James' forehead. 

"I guess so... I'm so glad he's spending time with my mom, ever since dad left her she's been kinda lonely. A night with Joel would sure as hell make her at least a little bit happy."

"Not only that, she finally found out Joel existed! Hell, she finally found out _I_ existed." 

"James," Lars laughed, playfully swatting the singers bicep, "She already knew you existed, she just didn't know we were married." He laughed again when James blinked at him with a 'are you serious' look.

Oh yes, Lone knew about James. Lars could recall when James was over, his mother pulled him aside, a worried look in her eyes. 

_"He's a sweet boy, Lars, but he looks at you like he wants to lock you in his basement."_

_" **Mother,** he's just shy. I like him, and I'm pretty sure he likes me and he might take me out on a date **please** for the love of God don't ruin this for me." _

_"Ruin what, Lars?"_

_"I don't know, mom! I just feel like this is something special."_

He chuckled at the memory, not realizing his husband was staring up at him with starry eyes, enjoying the view. 

"Larsy..." crooned the singer, poking his cheek, "I wanna go to bed." He whined. Lars swatted his hand away and grinned. 

"Like, sex wise bed? Or sleepy time?"

"Sleepy time, big time sleepy time..." James sighed out at he slid off the couch into the floor, letting his limbs spread across the carpet, making him look like a puppet without any strings. Lars giggled and joined him, snuggling against his body, breathing in sweat and beer. How he missed those days when he could stay up for weeks without any regret.

"James..." He began, bitting his bottom lip, his thoughts growing dark, "You're happy right?" He asked, worrying that maybe, just maybe, that the life he was giving the singer wasn't good enough. He constantly worried about that, he worried that life with a child and a house and all the _boring_ things would make James leave him.

He couldn't take that, he wouldn't be able to live without the singer. These last two years of dating, last two months of marriage were the best of his life, and _Joel_ was just icing on the cake. He would do anything for the both of them, he'd die a slow and painful death, only to be brought back and go through it all over again. Those were _his_ boys, and he needed his boys.

James snorted a disbelieving snort, and he looked down at Lars with furrowed brows. 

"Of course I'm happy, why the fuck wouldn't I be?" He gently demanded. The small Dane shrugged before straddling the singer, not for anything sexual (lord knows that is they couldn't get in their bed, they weren't gonna have a little rendezvous on the floor), but for closeness. James put both hands behind his head and now looked up at Lars, curiosity burning into big blue eyes. 

"I don't know," Admitted the drummer, running his fingers lightly over the singers stomach, idly drawing designs and patterns in the fabric of his shirt, "I just feel like I stole a big chunk of your life away. I mean, honestly, min skat, I don't think it was in your plans to have a husband at nineteen, let alone a _child-"_

"Okay, as much as I love you, I'm gonna have to ask you to shut the hell up," James snapped, his voice tainted with anger, "I don't know where in the fat fucking hell you got this idea that you 'stole my life away,' because honestly, babe, that thought can go burn in hell. Lars, don't you understand-" he sat up quickly and took the Dane face in his hands, "- _You are my life._ Both you and Joel are my absolute rock, my will to fucking _live._ I would be **_nothing_** without the both of you, you hear me?"

Lars nodded, his bottom lip trembling slightly. He watched through blurry eyes as James studied his face. Those beautiful eyes could see though him like glass, it was terrifying to say the least, having James see his deepest and darkest fears without him saying them. He was already scared of losing the man he loved, he would probably die if he was the reason he left. 

"This has bothering you for a while now, hasn't it?" James asked gently, and Lars nodded, "Jesus, Little Dane, why didn't you tell me?"

"I'm _not_ gonna lose you because I don't have any confidence," The drummer choked. His husband merely chuckled and shook his head before pulling him in for a light kiss. It was too short, by Lars' standards, but it was all he needed. He wound his arms around James' shoulders, letting out a sigh against his upper lip. 

They both pulled away a few seconds later, ending the kiss with a quiet smack. James laid back against the carpet, taking his Dane down with him. In the morning, Lone came by with Joel, and Lars couldn't be happier than to see his husband holding their boy affectionately whilst chatting with his mother about how much he wanted to kill their neighbor. 

That was _his_ boy, _his_ James. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi im sleep deprived thats why this is shit, have a nice day.


End file.
